


In Fair Verona

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer's cage is kind of cramped quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Fair Verona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unholygrace](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=unholygrace).



"Know who they remind me of?" Sam said idly, without looking up from the Complete Shakespeare he'd gotten from somewhere.

"Two houses both alike in dignity?" Adam asked.

Sam snorted. "Now you mention it, yeah. I was thinking less dramatic, though."

"Lucy and Desi?"

Sam thought that through and burst out laughing. Adam grinned. When Sam calmed down, he said, "When we were little, we spent a lot of time in close quarters. A motel room, or the back seat of the car. And every so often we'd get frustrated enough that the only thing to do was kick the shit out of each other."

"'When we were little'?" Lucifer repeated incredulously; the distraction gave Michael the chance to slip out of the headlock and pin Lucifer to the floor.

Sam scoffed. "Please. We're adults. We call it sparring."

Adam laughed. "So we're stuck for the rest of eternity in your uncle's basement with two angels who act like eight-year-olds?"

"Pretty much." Sam looked up at the pentagram grate, contemplative. "I wonder if I could convince our perception that this place is stocked with itching powder and crazy glue."

"What? Why?"

"That was the other thing we did when we had to let off steam. Prank wars." Sam closed his eyes. "Not a lot of scenery here. Gotta make our own."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In Fair Verona (the no such thing as dignity remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188359) by [TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel)




End file.
